Look AHEAD is randomized clinical trial examining the long-term health effects of an intensive weight loss intervention in approximately 5,145overweight volunteers with type 2 diabetes. Participants are randomized to an intensivelifestyle intervention designed to achieve and maintain weight loss by decreased caloric intake and increased physical activity, or to a control program of diabetes support and education. The primary outcome of Look AHEAD is the aggregate occurrence of severe cardiovascular events (fatal and non-fatal MI and stroke and cardiovascular deaths) over a planed follow-up of 11.5 years. The original grant applicationprovided funding for the first 7 years of the study (1 year for study design and 6 for execution of the trial). The present grant application is for an additional 7 years of funding to complete the Look AHEAD trial. All aspects of the study have proceeded extremely well - the sample of 5,145 participants was recruited on time; retention has been excellent and the intervention has been effective in producing initial weight loss and maintaining it over time. All 16 clinical sites have been successful in recruitment, retention, and delivery of the intervention and the DSMB has been very positive about the execution of the trial. The present application reviews the overall design of Look AHEAD, progress to date, and plans for the future. Specific Aims are to retain the cohort over time, continue to complete annual in-person visits and semi-annual telephone interviews for outcome assessments and continue to administer the lifestyle intervention. These procedures will enable us to analyze the effects of the intervention on serious cardiovascular events, on CVD risk factors, diabetes related factors and complications, and cost-effectiveness of the intervention.